


【开洞X鸣瓢】拒捕潜逃（下）

by Oscar_Wilde_Cat



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M, 异度侵入 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_Wilde_Cat/pseuds/Oscar_Wilde_Cat
Summary: 误将对方当作同类（？）的漂亮杀人犯X假扮GV演员的卧底警察鸣瓢*前文中因开洞隐藏身份，所以名字为富田，但最终章替换为开洞*全文所出现的观点都只为推动剧情存在，不代表作者任何想法
Relationships: 开洞/鸣瓢
Kudos: 33





	【开洞X鸣瓢】拒捕潜逃（下）

⑦  
“观众们喜欢对弱势群体评头论足，他们会说，我身体上的病痛来自公司的过度剥削，我所受的排挤来自屏幕另一边无处发泄的阴私欲望，他们用金钱和流量打造我，将我推上台前然后撕下所有遮羞布。最后发表一通任何人都说得出的理解言论。”

鸣瓢仰头对开洞说，对方解开了束缚双手的皮带，却换上了一根领带，他义正言辞的表示需要固定防止伤势加重，毫不掩饰的掌控欲让鸣瓢嫌恶，虽然打消了对卧底身份的怀疑，但现在开洞那足以穿透衣物感觉全身被剥光的直接眼神让鸣瓢感觉更加难堪。鸣瓢控制自己不要皱眉，而对方显然不打算让他自由。

“我一直，一直想从他人的窥视欲中获得解脱，不仅仅是亲人邻居的鄙夷，还有那些所谓的粉丝，他们购买我的作品，将海报贴在墙上对着打手枪，有些人还会留言说我是他们的梦中情人。但我明白.....他们只是需要一个性幻想的对象！他们痴迷过后，就会把你的床照贴出去当作炫耀的本钱！” 鸣瓢让自己的眼睛变得湿润起来，他知道对方已经被自己打动了，鸣瓢将思维沉浸在剧本里，好像自己真的是一个孤僻，不被人理解却又渴望被需要的少数人群，

“富田先生，你是第一个眼神对我没有任何猥亵，只是单纯的坐在那和我聊天，你，因为您我感觉生机重新在体内流淌开来。”鸣瓢感觉自己的胃在翻滚，好像吞下了硫酸，灼烧感让鸣瓢忍不住四肢痉挛，却要克制地表现成颤抖，还要忍耐被开洞触摸时的反胃。

“我真的很庆幸，”

鸣瓢听到开洞欣喜的声音，他也很庆幸，马甲牢牢锁住了。开洞的神情又恢复了最开始腼腆柔和的样子，看着那柔软又包容的眼神，根本猜不出十分钟前他还举着电钻头思考该从哪下手。开洞热情的邀请着这个被社会折磨渴望找寻归属的GV演员，暗示着说：“我希望能补偿之前的失礼，你难道不希望能对一个真正理解你的人展露更多吗？”

这简直是明示了!鸣瓢笑容有些挂不住，“我们的相遇当然值得美好度过，但也许是在一个更加亮堂的地方。” 

手上的伤口只被草草处理，而且依然被捆着，谁知道拒绝淡淡话对方是否会突然反悔灭口。鸣瓢内心苦笑，用贞操换性命什么的真是讽刺过头了，鸣瓢仔细听着门外的动静，迫切地希望百贵他们下一秒就可以破开大门，将自己从这种窘迫的境地及时解救出来。

鸣瓢很快无法分开注意力了，开洞轻轻抬起他的下巴，活泛的情绪在他眼底流动如同金色的酒液，他环住了鸣瓢的腰，将温热的脸颊紧紧贴在鸣瓢的下巴，鸣瓢的双唇紧贴着他的额头。鸣瓢看着他漂亮无害，年轻又无辜的脸庞，他们相拥的样子契合又平静，更适合站在清晨照射进窗户的阳光，而不是这儿——堆满清洁工具，要弯腰才不会碰头的杂物间。

鸣瓢感觉到自己呼出的热气喷洒在对方的皮肤上，而开洞正抬头回望着他，用舌尖轻轻舔了舔鸣瓢脖子上的汗水，鸣瓢想自己没法从他手里得到逃脱机会了，开洞的手正在下移，眼神一直在打量对方的身体。

“虽然没有过这方面的经验，但我想应该能给你留下给美好的回忆——不是怜惜也不是性欲，而是抚慰和理解。我们都是不被认可的少数，更应该彼此拥抱，对吗？”

开洞已经吻起了鸣瓢的耳垂，在他曾挂着耳钉的那一小块软肉用牙齿轻轻摩擦，一只手挑开了裤子揉搓起他的裆部，他的皮带早就被丢在一边方便极了，鸣瓢几乎是用尽全身力气才没掀翻身上的人，他余光瞄了眼被主人丢在一边的电钻头——拿不到。鸣瓢几乎是绝望的发出喉咙里最后的声音，他的阴茎已经被对方从内裤里掏出来，迫不及待地挺立在空气中了。

“是的，我赞同你的想法。”

⑧  
鸣瓢双腿大开，中间的性器完全暴露在对方眼前，被褪到脚踝的裤子现在已经变成行动的阻碍，风衣被扯下铺在地板，而开洞正凑在鸣瓢的腿间，舌头从嘴巴里探出来不停拨弄着顶端的那个小孔，虽然说是没有经验，但短短几分钟那根阳具已经愉悦的把自己周围簇拥的茂盛毛发都打湿了，对方跪在自己腿间低头看不清表情，鸣瓢几乎是无助的发出断断续续的，喉咙被什么掐住的呻吟。

“请、请慢点，富田先生。”

回应的是对方更加猛烈的吞吐动作，他从青涩到熟练的学习速度快的匪夷所思，刚开始牙齿还不小心磕在柱身听到鸣瓢轻轻的吃痛声，现在已经粗鲁的开始深喉了。炽热湿润的鼻息喷洒在鸣瓢的肚脐眼，手指还不忘抚慰蜷缩的囊袋。又一次深喉。他的舌头用力绞住鸣瓢脆弱的下身，似乎要用他凶猛的方法将那根阴茎咬断吃下去。

虽然他的裤子已经被顶得老高，但本人依旧温柔包容，“第一次你可以射我嘴里。" 鸣瓢无法做出任何回应，和对方漂亮的会给人造成错觉的脸不同的是他精装的身体，仅仅是眼神，不，鸣瓢之前已经亲身体会过衬衫包裹下的力量了。

开洞想要鸣瓢亲口回答，他吐出阴茎，转而舔下面的柱身，鸣瓢从来就不是什么GV演员，也没修剪过私处的毛发，舌尖顺着敏感的柱身下滑，唾液顺着勃起的柱身依据重力下滑进毛发。开洞又问了鸣瓢一遍，阴茎不断轻轻碰撞着他白色的脸颊，那是完全相反的柔软冰凉的触感。

“请让我射你嘴里。” 鸣瓢后背垫着的是他自己的外套，难堪亦或羞耻，他现在希望对方突然暴毙，或是自己死亡也行，好摆脱这疯狂的发展。但鸣瓢听到的却是自己沙哑难耐的嗓音。

鸣瓢因为诚实很快得到了无上的愉悦。

但开洞看上去比他还愉悦。白皙的年轻脸蛋变得红润，被上帝仔细描绘过的眉眼是满足的笑意，他嘴巴边缘溢出一点白色，鸣瓢爆发得很突然但他接收得很好，只有脸上沾染了一点白色的痕迹，蓝色的头发依然光滑闪亮。鸣瓢被突然翻转，他克制住呻吟，被开洞顺势压倒，上半身紧紧贴着对方赤裸的胸膛，腰臀处却像绵延的山丘，而山丘之间即将被开放。

率先开路的是舌头，还有含在口中的白色液体，滴落在股沟间的隐蔽洞口，柔软湿润的东西驶入了隧道，几滴粘腻的精液顺着会阴滑落下来，任何被开洞的舌头及时导入那张羞涩的嘴巴，很快在对方热情的舔弄开拓中败下阵来。

鸣瓢被插入了。他们身体非常契合，尤其是对方插在体内的阴茎开始抽插的时候，鸣瓢控制不住的失声落泪，压在他身上的男人肤色很白，猛烈后入的时候鸣瓢还能得到对方安慰的亲吻后颈。他大概是想要更深入一点，让鸣瓢的双腿屈膝，按住腰部就肆意地大开大合操干起来，开洞的手臂紧时结实，鸣瓢好像忘记了自己一开始忍耐的样子，双腿抖动着又释放了一次。他前头套着开洞撕开的避孕套以防弄脏他自己的外套，真是可笑，那还是之前对方用力把他引出会议室的道具。释放过后就是从心里涌出的无尽的羞耻和惭愧。

鸣瓢开始哭泣，不再压抑的呻吟在狭小的空间里回想，所有的感官都能接收到自己放荡的表现，而身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着快感。鸣瓢紧贴着开洞的后背，像个真正的GV演员一样快乐的做戏，一个卧底潜入的刑警被罪罪犯这种野兽的姿态压在身上，下贱淫荡的翘起屁股被肆意开发。对于任何此刻能压在鸣瓢身上的男人来说，这都是一种雄性主权的宣誓，是除生理以外，精神上的另一种高潮。鸣瓢一边尽情的尖叫，一边希望对方真的将自己当作一个普通的淫荡男人，好掩饰他内心的焦灼争斗。

⑨  
他们折腾得大汗淋漓，鸣瓢眼前发黑得瘫软在地上，他身下的风衣已经浸满了汗水，对方就算现在解开他双手鸣瓢也站不起来，更别说打斗了。对方已经穿好了衣服，正在费力把鸣瓢酸软得跟两根面条一样的腿塞进裤腿里，不过没有内裤，早就揉进灰尘的角落脏的不行了，开洞仅剩的一点良心可能就是擦干了鸣瓢从穴里流出的精液。

开洞在鸣瓢紧紧跟随的目光里把电钻头放进口袋，他还多拿了一样东西，那根曾将鸣瓢的手腕捆在水管上的皮带，他盘了几圈，然后坦然自若的塞进去和电钻头作伴。

“富田先生你......"

鸣瓢费力的抬头，被一个比自己还高大的男人压在身下肆意掠夺，他累的手都抬不起来了。开洞笑了，单膝跪下牵起鸣瓢的手，毫不嫌弃上面的汗水，一根一根手指的打开，然后吻在鸣瓢掌心的枪茧上，

“你很努力呢。”

“很期待，我们下次见面。”

突然的亮光让鸣瓢下意识眯起了眼睛，他模模糊糊看到对方模糊的身影，开洞促狭的笑了笑。室内回归黑暗，鸣瓢瞳孔猛缩，

“混蛋！”

—— —— ——

“会议室的人我们全抓住了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我发现你通讯断了后就组织人包围了会所，但纠缠了好一会通行证才批下来，很抱歉主谋跑掉了。”  
“.......嗯”

百贵背着鸣瓢，身上还盖着百贵自己的外套，他一边和鸣瓢讲述情况一边同周围的警务人员颔首，当他踹开门发现鸣瓢一动不动倒在地上的时候心脏都差点骤停，鸣瓢显然情绪很差，被同伴救出也没有解释通讯中断的原因，百贵也不好询问，只是看对方行走困难就擅自把人背起了。

“我再送你一根皮带吧。”

鸣瓢没有回话。百贵感到背上的人将脸埋进自己的后背，他心里泛起了些意味不明的波澜。但他什么也没说，只是快步向前走着，仿佛被什么驱赶一样，迫不及待的离开这个地方。门口的垃圾桶里，一张揉皱的邀请函丢在里面，上面的“FAMILY”还鲜亮着。


End file.
